Waiting Date
by PrincessKitty-Chan
Summary: He's waiting for her. Will she ever come? Or has this all been a mistake?
1. Was it all a mistake?

**Waiting Date**

Ulrich sat on the lonely bench. One street lamp hung above him, casting shadows around him. He cracked his knuckles nervously.  
  
Glancing about, he saw only darkness past the small light the lamp gave off. Ulrich sighed and stared down at the pavement.  
  
He scratched the back of his head and mumbled to himself, noticing his shoes. He scratched the back of his leg with one foot.  
  
Groaning, Ulrich stretched lazily on the bench. That actually hurt, given that the bench put him at a funny angle anyway. He returned to sitting quietly.  
  
He held his head in his hands. This was a stupid idea. She'll never come, he scorned himself. He even rapped his knuckles against his head for punishment.  
  
Standing up, he punched the bench. I can't believe I was so stupid.  
  
came a voice from behind him. Turning around, Ulrich saw Yumi walk into the light. Sorry I'm late. She flicked a stray hair behind her ear.  
  
G_od, she is so beautiful_, Ulrich thought to himself. He smiled stupidly and blushed, scratching the back of his head in embarrassment. Hey, no big deal. He noted, with joy, that she was wearing the same outfit she had worn for prom.  
  
Then let's get going, Yumi said, linking her arm with his. He blushed and lead the way.


	2. You're beautiful when you're angry

**Chapter 2**

A/N: OO Wow. I'm appalled. Grateful, but appalled. I can't believe I'm writing a second chapter to this crap! I wrote the first chapter at 2 in the morning!! If you guys like this fic, please check out my other work: Unexpected Encounter. That fic is MUCH more worthwhile to read, and desperately needs some more reviews.  
Okay, here goes with chapter 2! I can't believe I'm doing this.  
  
Sorry I'm late, Yumi said as she walked with Ulrich, her delicate hands resting on his arm.  
  
At this point, he didn't care if she was late or not. The smell of her perfume intoxicated him, and made every negative thought he had melt away.  
  
A nearby bush giggled. He looks so dorky! the bush said, sounding remarkably like Odd.  
  
Odd continued, crawling away from the bush he had hid behind. Are you getting this? He held up his camera phone in the direction Yumi and Ulrich were walking.  
  
Yep, I can see it clearly, Jeremy said, watching the feedback of the video through his computer.  
  
They look so cute! Aelita exclaimed, watching the video as well.  
  
Yeah, we'll see about that! Odd said mischievously.  
  
Ulrich stopped as they walked along the sidewalk. Yumi turned to him. So, um... Where are we off to? he asked.  
  
You mean, you didn't plan for us to go anywhere? Yumi asked a bit surprised.  
  
I figured you'd decide where to go.  
  
Well, you're the one who asked me out, so I thought it was your choice, Yumi argued back.  
  
remarked Odd from behind a nearby trash can. Looks like there's trouble in paradise. Apparently our suave friend forgot to set a place for their little date.  
  
You normally take the lead a lot, so I figured you'd like to decide where we'd go, Ulrich defended.  
  
What's that supposed to mean? Yumi snapped.  
  
Ulrich suddenly smiled at her. You know, you're beautiful even when you're angry.  
  
Yumi closed her mouth and blushed, looking away bashfully. Her eyes came upon a nearby arcade. Hey! Let's go here.  
  
Ulrich looked over to where she was pointing. A little unusual for a first date, but okay. He grinned at her as they walked hand-in-hand down the street.  
  
Whoo! You go Ulrich! Nice maneuvering! Odd shouted as quietly as he could into his cellphone. 'You look beautiful even when you're angry! Odd cackled.  
  
I give him a nine out of ten for that! Jeremy declared and Aelita agreed.  
  
How romantic! Aelita exclaimed.


	3. The game of love

**Chapter 3  
  
**

A/N: I LOVE DDR. I rock at it. Been playing for 2 years now. I rock at it. Anyway, it seems each chapter is growing longer (and more interesting). I really have to thank you guys for reviewing, because that caused me to put up more chapters. Please remember to check out Unexpected Encounter. I completed it, so you'll have to find it in my profile. But it's worth it.  
  
I love this game! Yumi exclaimed as she broke away from Ulrich. She flew over to a nearby Soul Calibur.  
  
Ulrich sighed and ran his hand through his short, choppy hair. This hadn't exactly been what he had expected. He sighed heavily.  
  
When the couples' backs were turned, Odd made a break for it. He ran across the street and dove into the arcade, rolling behind a nearby machine.  
  
Indiana Jones! Odd declared himself as he set his camera phone back up. All's I need is a whip!  
  
Jeremy laughed. I don't think those are legal.  
  
But Odd was determined. I'll be a lion tamer when I grow up. Then I'll get to use a whip.  
  
Ulrich glanced around the arcade, bored out of his mind. Yumi was so totally engrossed in the video game. Wasn't it supposed to be guys who liked the games, and girls who scorned them? Ulrich silently wished he had brought his Gameboy.  
  
Flashing lights caught his eye. He was drawn to stare at two people standing on a metal pad, following arrows. They looked like they were dancing. The title of the game proved that fact, Dance Dance Revolution.  
  
Ulrich had heard about the game, but never tried it. The kids up there looked good, following the arrows that flew up the screen quickly. Their bodies flowed with their steps.  
  
If Ulrich could do something like that... he'd get Yumi's attention for sure.  
  
As soon as the two kids were done, Ulrich hopped on. Already there was a crowd around him, waiting for him to show off his moves. Ulrich began to sweat as he put his quarters into the machine.  
  
As soon as he had chosen his song, arrows came flying up on the screen. Different directions; different combinations. The arrows constantly moved, though Ulrich's feet did not follow.  
  
His reaction was always too slow. He pondered how those kids could look so good doing something like this.  
  
Laughter came from behind him. Tearing his eyes from the confusing arrows on the screen, Ulrich saw Yumi standing behind him... laughing.  
  
_Way to impress her_, he berated himself. It was unnerving. He felt so absoultely helpless against the embarrassment he felt.  
  
But then, she stopped laughing and smiled sweetly at him. You're terrible, she said almost forgivingly.  
  
Her gorgeous smile gave him a slight boost of confidence. Yeah, well you come up and try it.  
  
She suddenly looked very nervous. No way! But Ulrich took her by the hand and pulled her up onto the metal platform.  
  
He put some quarters in for her, and before she knew it, arrows came flooding up the screen. This isn't funny, Ulrich! she said, narrowly missing each arrow.  
  
Now Ulrich was the one laughing. He was actually getting pretty good at this game. Meanwhile, Yumi let out a miniature shriek each time an arrow came up.  
  
What's going on, Odd? Jeremy asked. The view from the camera phone did not allow him to see much of what was going on.  
  
I think he's... torturing her, Odd replied uneasily.  
  
At last, the lovebirds failed the song together. Ulrich had barely gotten off the platform before Yumi went storming off ahead of him.  
  
Hey, what's wrong? Ulrich asked as he caught up to her. Odd, now in plain view of them, dove behind a pinball machine.  
  
That was a dirty, rotten thing to do, Ulrich! Yumi said, and turned away.  
  
Ulrich was at a loss for words. He had thought it was fun, and figured Yumi would be a good sport since she had taunted him.  
  
They stood in awkward silence for a moment. Nobody breathed; not even Odd or Jeremy. Then, finally, Ulrich's eyes forced his mouth to say what it saw.  
  
Your cheeks, Ulrich began. He raised a finger to gently touch her cheek. Yumi looked at him. They're red. Ulrich's finger moved to allow his whole hand to cup her cheek tenderly. Yumi blushed.  
  
His face drew closer to hers. Yumi, too, felt the magnetic pull towards him. Her lips were being drawn to his. Their eyes closed in anticipation.  
  
came a call from nearby. Some rather childish teenagers thought this would be a good scene to interrupt.  
  
Ulrich and Yumi pulled away from each other, blushing profusely. Say, um. Wanna go for some ice cream? Ulrich offered.  
  
said Yumi excitedly. Anything to get away from this arcade.  
  
Odd was curled into a ball of laughter. Ohohohoh!! I can't believe it!! That was so funny!  
  
I wanted to see them kiss, Aelita said dissappointedly.  
  
You will, Jeremy promised, raising his eyebrows.


	4. The sweet tooth, erm truth

**Chapter 4**

Now this is more like it, Ulrich declared. Something more conventional, like ice cream, appealed to him. Not a date in a video arcade.  
  
And Yumi seemed to be enjoying herself as well. Ulrich couldn't help staring as she licked her chocolate ice cream cone. She turned to him, noticing his stare, and Ulrich immediately turned his attention to his vanilla ice cream.  
  
Ulrich began, daring to turn to look at Yumi again. He blinked with surprise. You have some chocolate on your cheek.  
  
Her eyes went wide, as she tried to use her sleeve to get rid of it. Nah, it's still there, Ulrich said. Yumi scrubbed harder.  
  
You're missing it completely, Ulrich chuckled.  
  
Fine, you get it off, Yumi said. Or was it a dare? It sounded more like a dare.  
  
_And if it's a dare she wants..._ Ulrich brought his face up to Yumi's. He allowed his lips to coast across her cheek, picking up the remainder of the chocolate ice cream along the way.  
  
He pulled away, unsure of what her reaction would be. She had a surprised look on her face. Ulrich was near ready to kill himself. _So stupid. That wasn't the right timing at all!_  
  
But Yumi moved her hand and pointed to his. Ice cream, was all she could say.  
  
Ulrich looked down. Indeed, his ice cream had melted onto his hand without his knowing. he shouted as he moved quickly to try to lick the melted ice cream off. Yumi giggled.  
  
Odd sighed at the opposite corner of the street. Now I want ice cream.  
  
Oh yeah? Who're you going to go with? Jeremy teased.  
  
Who knows? said Odd. Maybe I'll go with Aelita next time she's materialized. The idea made Jeremy choke, as Aelita giggled.  
  
Yumi was eyeing Ulrich as he finally got his ice cream situation handled. he muttered.  
  
She giggled and flipped her hair, causing Ulrich's heart to skip a beat. she responded.  
  
What is it? he prodded. She shook her head. Tell me! he pleaded.  
  
she teased. They sat in silence for a little while. Yumi broke into giggles again, trying to cover them with her arm.  
  
Ulrich said. This game was annoying, but at the same time, Ulrich found it quite enjoyable.  
  
Yumi sighed and lowered her arm. _Fine_. It's just that--  
  
Ulrich's grin faded. He pointed to her hand. Ice cream, was all he said.  
  
Yumi looked down. Now her ice cream was sliding down her hand , dripping onto her lap. she cried, trying to lick up the chocolately mess.  
  
Odd burst into hysterics in his phone. AHAHAHAH!! They really are made for each other! AHAHAHAH! He wiped the tears from his eyes. he then mimed their voices. 'Oh, Ulrich I have something to tell you, but my ice cream just fell on my lap!' Pfffft!  
  
Jeremy was laughing as well. But Aelita was left feeling quite confused. What is this ice cream?'  
  
I'll tell you some other time, Jeremy said between laughs.  
  
Yumi groaned. It'll never come off, she said, indicating her skirt.  
  
Ulrich hopped to his feet. Hold on, I'll go get you a napkin! he said, dashing back into the ice cream parlor.  
  
Yumi watched him go, smiling proudly.  
  
Now what was that all about? Odd asked into his phone.  
  
It was Aelita who giggled. Good for you, Yumi. That proves he's a real gentleman.  
  
Jeremy and Odd stared at Aelita (okay, so Odd stared at his phone) in surprise. they echoed simultaneously.  
  
I'll tell you some other time, Aelita answered pleasantly.  
  
Ulrich rushed back with the napkins. I-I hope I brought enough, he stuttered breathlessly. He didn't know whether to hand her the napkins, or to help her try to clean the ice cream off. At last, he handed her the napkins.  
  
Thanks so much, Ulrich, Yumi said. Most of the ice cream came off of her skirt. I guess I'll have this dry cleaned, she decided.  
  
Ulrich let out his held breath. The last thing he needed was feeling the guilt of ruining Yumi's skirt on their first date. Maybe it wasn't directly his fault, but he _did_ buy the ice cream. So he felt it was partly his fault.  
  
Yumi smiled at him, and finished the rest of her cone. Mmmm Delicious! she declared.  
  
Ulrich blushed and looked down at his hands. So buying the ice cream had been a good choice. Once again, he felt the release of his bated breath. I'm glad, he replied.  
  
Yumi stood up and brushed the dirt off her skirt. She looked around a little, her eyes wandering dangerously close to the corner Odd was hiding behind.  
  
Odd cried out as quietly as he could, while he pressed himself as close to the corner as he could. He couldn't be caught now! Not when things were going so well! Besides, the date seemed almost over anyway.  
  
Yumi thought aloud.  
  
What is it? Ulrich asked, retying one of his shoes.  
  
I just thought I saw... Odd began to sweat. Yumi decided, taking Ulrich by the arm. Let's go.  
  
Ulrich blinked a few times. To where?  
  
Yumi thought again. She didn't want this date to end quite yet. How about the park?  
  
Ulrich smiled, greatly enjoying this idea.   
  
----  
Author's Note: Yeah, this time it's at the bottom of the page. Anyway, thank you so much for the reviews you crazy people. I am eternally grateful.  
  
BeachGirlie: You brought up an excellent point. The thing that's always stuck out for me was how easily upsetted and offended she was. So I decided to incorporate that in my fanfiction. Besides, in all the other fics I've read that involved DDR, Yumi was good at the game and Ulrich struggled at it. I decided to turn it around a little; see her reaction. Thank you for your input.  
  
If ever you feel you should bring up a point about my work, please do so. 


	5. Goodnight Kiss

**Final Chapter  
  
**

Author's Notes: Sorry, wanna answer these first because this is the final chapter.  
There has been some confusion (understandable really). I had it set up that Odd was recording this date and transmitting it to Jeremy's computer. I figure of Jeremy's such a genius, he should be able to do something like that. Also, since it's in the computer, Aelita's able to watch as well.  
  
codelyoko2004: DDR is a dancing game where you have to follow arrows to do complex dance-like movements. It's hard at first, but gets to be a lot of fun. I lost 30 lbs playing this game. (I should do commercials.)  
  
Trillinka: Thank you. I tried very hard to display Odd's humor, but I didn't accomplish it as well as I'd hoped. The true master of the humor (from the few fics I've read so far) is the writer of Code Lyoko Season 2. I was rolling on the floor as I read the fic.  
----------  
The rhythmic tap of their footsteps lulled Ulrich into a serene state. He glanced down at Yumi and briefly wondered if she felt this strange relaxation a well? She leaned her head against his arm as an answer.**  
  
**Ulrich lost track of where they were going, he was so caught up in the moment. He felt he could spend the rest of his life like this; holding Yumi's hand as she rested her head on his shoulder.  
  
It wasn't until they arrived in the park that Ulrich remembered where they had been headed. Oh, here we are, he said, a little surprised. The trip seemed so short and so long at the same time.  
  
Yumi looked up. she said with a hint of... disappointment? Ulrich looked at her in surprise. Yumi yawned loudly. Ulrich chuckled.  
  
she asked sleepily.  
  
Am I keeping you up? he responded. he said, leading her over to a bench. Upon further speculation, Ulrich discovered that was the same bench he had been waiting for her on. Maybe the fist print was a dead giveaway.  
  
Odd snickered into his phone. Their date's so boring that they're falling asleep! But Aelita and Jeremy grew momentarily jealous of the scene they saw in front of them. XANA had forced them to miss out on so much.  
  
Yumi stretched out and leaned back on the bench. Ulrich couldn't help staring at her, bathed in the light of the street lamp above. If anything, she looked even more beautiful.  
  
Y'know something? Yumi asked. Ulrich quickly looked away, as if his staring had been impolite.  
  
he replied.  
  
They should really put a fountain here.  
  
The thought took a few minutes to process. Ulrich asked.  
  
Because it would just be so romantic! The sound of the water crashing down... the glow of the lights inside, Yumi turned to him and giggled. Ulrich felt the familiar burn on his cheeks. Don't you think? she asked.  
  
Butterflies swam in his stomach. What was happening? Why did he feel so nervous all of a sudden? he said unassuredly. The scene she had painted really did appear beautiful. That'd be real romantic, he said, turning to the center of the park.  
  
Yumi continued, restarting the conversation. It's so empty in the middle right now. It really needs something. Y'know? It would just look nice.  
  
_What is she doing?_ Ulrich thought to himself. Was this a metaphor for something? Ulrich felt more confused than he had before. Yumi was a real mystery to him...  
  
Yumi looked over to him, as if expecting him to answer.  
  
Ulrich asked, having gotten lost in his own thoughts.  
  
Yumi let out an aggravated sigh. Never mind, she said quickly.  
  
_No!_ Ulrich's mind screamed. He was losing her. He had to think of something so as to keep her interest. The game of love was so difficult.  
  
Yumi continued, I just thought that- mph-- she was interrupted when Ulrich's lips met hers. This was the first real kiss they'd shared. After her initial reaction of surprise, Yumi felt like melting in his arms.  
  
Ulrich, too, enjoyed the sensation. Though he had attempted to kiss her twice before, he had always been quite nervous at the thought of _actually kissing_ Yumi. It was much nicer than anything he had imagined.  
  
On the count of three, guys, Odd whispered into his phone. 1... 2...3. A chorus of s came from Jeremy, Odd and Aelita.  
  
I'm so happy for them! Aelita exclaimed. She felt a childish giddiness for them.  
  
Jeremy said, imagining himself and Aelita in Ulrich and Yumi's places.  
  
Odd chuckled. Now I can bug im for a long time with this shot! He pressed a button that allowed him to snap a picture of the two lovebirds, while filming them.  
  
Ulrich's watch made a _Deet Deet_ noise, signifying it was 11:00. Yumi pulled away slowly, savoring the last of their kiss. I should get going home, she whispered.  
  
Ulrich was a little disappointed, but he felt quite tired, himself. And it was a school day tomorrow. I'll walk you home.  
  
Odd filmed them leaving the park. Just as they went out of earshot, he stood up and cried, Oh, no!  
  
What's wrong? Jeremy asked through the phone.  
  
I don't have much time to get back to my room. Sorry guys, but you'll just have to imagine the rest of their date, Odd hopped over a bush in his hurry to get to the boarding house.  
  
It was 11:30 when Ulrich arrived in his dorm room. Soon after the kiss in the park, he had walked Yumi home. She even gave him a kiss goodbye. That was a nice ending to the date. Ulrich's lips still tingled and felt warm from the touch of Yumi's lips.  
  
Ulrich allowed himself to collapse on his bed. He was exhausted. Then again, it had been an eventful evening, what with video games and ice cream and walking.  
  
Hey, there, Odd sang on his own bed. Lookit what the cat dragged in. Where have you been all night? he played dumb.  
  
Ulrich sighed. He was too tired to have to go through this. What did you do all night?  
  
Odd shrugged and glanced down at the comic book in his hand. It was upside down in his haste to try to look busy. Oh, you know, the usual. Went out and kept myself entertained. Odd stifled a chuckle with his comic book.  
  
Really? To where? Ulrich asked, stretching.  
  
You know, the park. Then I went to the arcade. And then I got ice cream, and went back to the park, the laughter was obvious in Odd's voice.  
  
Ulrich processed this for a few seconds. Turning on his side, he faced his roommate. Odd hid behind his comic book.  
  
Ulrich said in a strong voice. You are **so_ dead_**. A crash and some screams emanated throughout the hallway as Ulrich chased Odd with his lamp.


End file.
